La Rentrée
by Zaraelle
Summary: OS. Faut pas croire qu'il n'y a que les moldus qui retournent en cours à reculons s'accrochant à n'importe quoi pour retarder le moment fatidique mécontents de retourner à l'école alors qu'ils ont des tas de choses plus intéressantes à faire. Les sorciers aussi aimeraient rester en vacances toute leur vie.


_Hello, nous sommes actuellement en début septembre, période de rentrée pour mon plus grand désespoir (et le votre aussi certainement si vous êtes encore au collège-lycée-fac... Rayer la mention inutile). J'ai écrit cet OS sur un coup de tête et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_ Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à J.K. Rowling. Rating K et genre "horror" vu que c'est la rentrée..._

Severus Snape n'était pas de bonne humeur et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Premier cours de l'année et déjà les emmerdes recommencées. Un cours double de potion gryffondors-serpentards, année Potty le Balafré. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si avant il n'avait pas eu une réunion des professeurs sur le thème de la rentrée et de ces foutus nouveaux programmes ! Enfin, une réunion… plutôt trois en fait : une réunion pour préparer la réunion, la réunion en elle-même, puis un débriefing de la réunion. Après, il s'était d'abord fait sauter dessus par McGonagall qui se mit à lui faire un grand discours sur le quidditch et la victoire prochaine et irrévocable de ses gryffondors. Puis, il y avait eu Ombrage, qui en plus de lui avoir piqué le poste qu'il convoitait, le faisait suer sur l'insécurité notoire des cours de potions : « Hum, hum, avec tous ces ingrédients inflammables, c'est incroyable qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de mort ! ». Et enfin Dumbledore, après lui avoir proposé les traditionnels bonbons au citron, lui fit raconter en long, en large et en travers ses vacances d'été pour trouver un indice sur « comment battre le terrible Voldemort ». Snape eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à convaincre son supérieur que la seule occupation du Lord noir avait été de résoudre le problème de salaire de ses mangemorts pas si dévoués que ça si il n'y avait pas d'argent à la clé car soit on est un serpentard, soit on en est pas un. Enervé rien qu'au souvenir de cette entrevue, Severus décida de se passer les nerfs sur une de ses cibles préférées.

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous devriez être en train de surveiller la cuisson de votre potion au lieu de bayer aux corneilles !

Le dit Potter sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et jeta un œil sur sa potion qui faisait un drôle de bruit. Elle avait tourné au caca d'oie à points rouges. Harry soupira, irrécupérable ! Et dire qu'il commençait à peine à s'amuser pendant les vacances et il se retrouvait, déjà, enfermé dans un cachot avec l'autre graisseux et des potions puantes ! En plus, à tous les coups, il allait encore devoir sauver le monde, mettre sa vie en danger au moins une trentaine de fois dans le meilleur des cas, tout ça pendant que Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, se tournerait les pouces dans son bureau ! Il avait vraiment une vie de merde ! A côté de lui, Ron Weasley était au trente-sixième dessous ! Les Canons de Chudley s'était enfin qualifiée au Tournoi des Nations (la première fois depuis au moins cent ans !) et lui était piégé toute l'année dans un vieux château qui partait en ruine sans aucun espoir de sortie pour pouvoir aller assister aux matchs. En plus, il n'y aura même pas de retransmission ! Vraiment désespérant. Il se tourna vers sa voisine de table. Hermione, elle, s'ennuyait à mourir. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle avait lu tous les bouquins de cinquième année donc la leçon du jour avait été vue, revue et re-revue.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco Malfoy remuait machinalement sa potion, les yeux dans le vague. Dans une heure à peu près, Dobby aurait dû lui amener le petit déjeuner au lit avec croissants, chocolat chaud et tout le tralala. Draco l'aurait enguelé pour la forme à cause d'un détail insignifiant du genre « y a un faux pli sur la petite serviette en papier » et il aurait regardé paisiblement Dobby se verser la carafe de café brulant sur la tête pour se faire pardonner. Décidément, cet elfe était complètement maso… A la droite et à la gauche de Malfoy se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle qui, comme à leur habitude, montaient la garde tout en se remémorant leurs après-midi pluvieux de vacances. Eux deux, en compagnie de leurs pères assis sur les fauteuils du petit salon du manoir des Goyle, discutant par monosyllabes et grognements, heureux comme des rois en sirotant leurs tasses de thé tandis que leurs mères, un peu plus loin, complotaient à voix basses sur la prochaine domination du monde par les femmes en se servant des hommes comme leurs maris et fils : manipulables à souhait avec un QI se rapprochant de celui d'un canard mort et une force physique comparable à celle d'un mammouth mâle en pleine santé. Assis à la table voisine, Theodore Nott pestait silencieusement contre son emploi du temps incompréhensible aux horaires alambiqués… Quand qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir dormir, lui ? Blaise Zabini, lui, rédigeait mentalement les lettres de rupture qu'il allait envoyer à toutes ses petites copines de vacances pour pouvoir recommencer tranquillement les soirées endiablées et les filles à gogo l'été prochain. Mais, il songeait aussi avec amertume aux réponses qu'il allait recevoir dans les jours à venir : lettres d'amour désespérées ou beuglantes avec menaces de mort généralement très originales… Quelle plaie! Pansy Parkinson, elle, jetait des regards en coin à Lavande Brown. A cause de la guerre entre serpentards et gryffondors, les deux filles étaient obligées de se faire la gueule toute l'année scolaire alors qu'en vrai elles étaient meilleures amies et se retrouvaient chaque vacance. En effet, même goût pour la mode, les potins et les histoires à l'eau de rose, elles s'étaient décidément bien trouvées ! D'ailleurs, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle demande à Lavande la marque de son nouveau verni à ongle… Elle détourna légèrement son visage et son regard se posa, ô comble de l'horreur sur cet empoté de Londubat…

Neville Londubat ne prêtait pas vraiment attention sa potion. D'un côté, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait en réussir une. Il avait passé son été à s'occuper de son potager et avait réussi à faire pousser des plantes rares. Il en était d'ailleurs assez fier et espérait seulement qu'elle n'oublierait pas d'arroser… Quoi qu'en la connaissant, ce n'était pas gagné. Un peu triste à cette pensée, Neville ne réfléchit pas vraiment en jetant dans son chaudron trois yeux de salamandres.

BOUM !

Tous soupirèrent en chœur…

Vivement les vacances !

_Voilà, voilà, c'est tout. Je m'identifie tout à fait dans Nott. Je pense que j'updaterai mes fics bientôt et un commentaire laissé est égal à un prof sadique assassiné dans son sommeil!_

_A la prochaine,_

_Z._


End file.
